The present invention relates generally to a pressure sensor connector and more specifically to a pressure sensor connector with simplified assembly and reduced cost.
Pressure sensors are well-known devices commonly utilized to monitor fluid pressure values or changes in such values. Often these sensors are fitted with components to facilitate installation and removal from larger components. Common pressure connectors take the form of a cap that attaches to the pressure sensor element and includes multiple terminals to allow the pressure sensor element to be easily connected to a wire harness or directly to other components.
These common connectors often must have multiple electrical pathways formed within the connector housing in order to accommodate the multiple terminals commonly required by pressure sensor assemblies. The necessity of electrical pathways within the connector housing is known to increase the cost and complexity of the connector. This is highly undesirable.
In addition to increasing the cost and complexity of connector manufacturing, present designs additionally can increase the cost and complexity of assembling the connector to the pressure sensor element (or cell). Commonly, wire bonding techniques are utilized to create the electrical pathway between the pressure sensor terminals and the connector. Although wire bonding is highly useful in connecting the connector to the pressure sensor element due to its low profile, it has the undesirable effect of increasing the cost and complexity of assembly. In addition, it is known wire bonds can become fragile as the distance the bonds span increases. This is also undesirable since it has the potential to negatively affect the durability of the pressure sensor assembly. Finally, the diminutive size of wire bonds combined with their sensitivity to length can require a precise alignment of the pressure sensor element within the connector to insure proper application. Again, these characteristics can serve to increase the cost and complexity of pressure sensor component assembly.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a pressure sensor connector with reduced manufacturing costs and complexity. In addition, it would be highly desirable to have a pressure sensor connector that reduces the cost and complexity of attaching the connector to the pressure sensor element associated with many known designs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pressure sensor connector that reduces the cost and complexity of manufacturing. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pressure sensor connector that reduces the cost and complexity of attaching the connector to the pressure sensor element.
In accordance with the objects of this invention, a pressure sensor connector is provided. The pressure sensor connector is intended for use with a pressure sensor element that includes a plurality of pressure sensor terminals. The pressure sensor connector includes a housing. Formed within the housing are a plurality of connector terminals. The pressure sensor connector further includes a flexible circuit. A plurality of electrical pathways are formed on the flexible circuit. Each of the plurality of electrical pathways connects one of the plurality of connector terminals to a corresponding pressure sensor terminal.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.